


You're My Home Now

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny realizes how important Castiel is to him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home Now

Pure.

Not how one would normally think of describing purgatory.

But he understood Dean. He knew what he meant. There was no good or evil or great areas.

It was pure.

Kill or be killed.

And then came the Angel.

The good.

At least the vampire saw him that way, despite Castiel's constant clamoring about being evil and the bane of the entire universe's existence and of course the undue attention he brought with his mere presence alone.

He saw the way Dean and the Angel looked at each other. It was the same way he and Dean looked at each other.

The look of I need you because it's the only place that I feel safe...that I feel like I'm home....it's complicated.

Dean tried and failed to rescue Benny.

Just before Benny shoved Dean through the portal, they shared that same look. It also conveyed "I'm sorry."

Now, here, he helped the Angel to his feet,

begging,

pleading,

help me.

_That look._

And the Angel returned it.

_You're my home now._


End file.
